The Warrior of Fury
by king ulfr
Summary: A boy from another world comes to help are heros... I am bad with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one A whole new world

 **Jacob's pov**

I had just gotten home from a hard day at school everything seemed to go wrong today. First I slept in and only barely got to the bus stop on time, then I tripped getting off the bus. I also got 6 tests today, and I had another asthma.

I went to have a shower It always helped me calm down.

'I hate my asthma!' I thought getting out 'I hate my school! Sometimes I wish I could just get away from it all, go on an adventure.'

I looked in the mirror to see my reflection I was thin with pail skin, Dirty blond hair and honey brown eyes.

I sighed. 'Who am I kidding how could a weak, frail, 16-year-old asthmatic go on adventure.' I thought.

After I got dressed in my black sweat pants and my favorite Boba Fett from Star Wars shirt with my red Utes hoodie. I grabbed my 3DS and laid down on my bed. I started up a new game I got, fire emblem awakening. Suddenly I felt really tired.

'Maybe I should rest my eyes' I thought and with that I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to some cold air on my face.

'Did I leave the window open?' I thought.

I opened my eyes to see stars above me. Then I noticed I was laying on sand. I got up and noticed I was in a desert in the middle of the night. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I felt pain, I knew I wasn't.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." I said starting to panic. I felt my lungs close up, I was having an asthma attack. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an inhaler. I took a blast of it and did my best to calm down. After I calmed down I started looking for a town or cacti.

As I was walking I heard shouting. I run up a sand hill and saw a village. It looked like it was built in the middle ages. But what caught my attention was that it was under attack by very rough looking people with swords and axes.

'I got to help' I thought. I looked around for anything I can use as a weapon. The only thing I could find was a large stick. I grabbed it and ran towards the village.

When I arrived, I saw a man with an axe about to Kill a little girl.

"Hey girly you got any money on you?" I charged and swung my stick as hard as I can and the stick broke angst his skull. The man collapsed. I turned to the girl.

"Run!" I told her and she ran.

My breath got more labored as my asthma got worse. I grabbed my inhaler and tried to use it… is it empty.

Another armed man, this time with a sword, charged me. I ducked as he swung his sword at me. I Grabbed the axe from the first guy and swung it at him it hit his head killing him instantly.

I stared at the corpse of my enemy. I had just killed someone. Suddenly I could not breath at all. I was having one of my worst asthma attack in my life.

As I sat there gasping for breath I heard fighting then a man kneeled next to me. He had dirty blond hair, lightly tanned skin but the oddest thing about him was his eyes one was a normal brown color but the other was a dark blue with a scar over it. He was wearing a basic leather tunic a cloak made of black scales and light brown pants and a scarf over his mouth.

"Are you ok?" the man asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"C-can't b-breath." I gasped out. The man reached into a bag and pulled out some vials of weird dust and mixed it together, then something weird happened he held his hand out then a flash of a strange blue energy light the mixture on fire. Then he scooped the mixture up and held it to my face. as soon as I breathed in the dust my air way cleared.

"W-what was that?" I asked after I caught my breath. "And what about the men that were attacking?"

"A temporary cure." He said. "And they have been captured or killed." He then pulled out a stone with a strange symbol on it, he touched it and it glowed blue.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"What have you never seen magic before?" he asked. "Also, where are you from? I never seen clothes like yours before."

I told him about going to bed and waking up in the desert.

"hmm," He hummed as he tied a string around the stone. "I don't believe it really worked." He handed me the necklace. "put that on and It should keep you from having Asthma, but it only works if you have it on."

"What did you mean 'I don't believe it really worked'?" I asked confused putting on the necklace.

"I performed a ritual to summon someone to help me, apparently, that someone is you." He said.

"Wait. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!" I yelled at him.

"Yes," He said calmly. "I wanted someone who could help me, I didn't know it would pull someone from another dimension."

"THEN SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't."

I froze. "What"

"It was a weird ritual that summoned you, I don't know of any way to send you back. I will try to find away, but I make no promises."

I sat down in shock. "What am I going to do?"

"You can travel with me, I will teach you how to survive, fight and use magic. We can help people and you could make a positive difference in the world."

I thought it over. "I will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Jacob's pov 1 year later**

It has been a year since I came (more like taken) to this world. In that time me and Runefeather (the man who brought to me) had become good friends. He taught me sword fighting, stealth, magic and how to ride a wyvern. Apparently the reason the ritual that brought me to this world is because I can harness and wield dragon magic. In that year Runefeather and I have helped many people, by fighting bandits and slavers or by just giving money to the poor.

In the year, I realized I was in the universe of fire emblem awaking unfortunately I did not to get to play the game before coming here. I only know the basics like how Robin lost his/her memory and it had something to do with time travel.

I have gotten a little less thin and lost the clothes I was wearing when I came here, having long since been destroyed in the countless battles. Now I wear basic brown shirt and pants with a magic black cloak that protects from magic attacks, I almost always wear the hood up. I still have my inhaler because it is the only thing I have from home.

Today we were walking through a forest in Ylisse after being driven form Plegia (where we spent most are time). We were walking down a road heading towards a village called Southtown.

Rune was leading his wyvern named shadow behind us.

"Ulfr, look!" Rune said pointing. I turned to see a hug puff of smoke curling in the sky.

"It's coming from Southtown!" I said and drew my sword. It's a basic bronze blade but it I had it since I got here.

Rune pulled out a silver shield with a dragon symbol on it, then pulled out a small wooden cylinder. He threw a switch on the side and a blade made of blue flames shot out.

 _'I will never get used to that.'_ I thought. Rune and I hopped on to Shadow and took off for the village.

When we got there, we saw a group of men attacking the village. I saw a couple men dragging a girl with blond pigtails as they walked towards the center of town.

"LET ME GO!" The girl yelled struggling but the man who was holding her's grip was too strong.

"Rune, drop me off there!" I said pointing near the men. "I will deal with them and get the girl to safety." Rune nodded knowing I could take care of myself. He flew close to the ground and I jumped off rolling when I hit the ground.

"What in the? Who are you-" One of the men started to say but I cut him off by slicing his head off. The others stared in shock, then charged at me. I cut one down, dodged a swing of an axe, the said a magic word and shot a blast of green fire burning the man alive. The last guy tried running away but I blasted him with more green fire killing him. I turned to the girl who was staring at me in shock.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded still in shock. "Come on. Lets get some wear safe."

Then I heard a horse galloping behind me. I turned just in time to jump out of the way as a cavalier holding a spear shot by me. The girl I saved yelled something but I didn't hear because the man turned around for another pass. Before he reached me I shot a fireball at him. (A/n: Just so you know all his fire is green.)

The man rolled off his horse to avoided the fire blast. I jumped to the side to avoid being trample led by his horse. I heard a battle cry behind me I turned around bringing my blade up blocking a strike from a man with blue hair, wearing blue clothes and blue and white cap.

"You look familiar." I said and the man looked confused. "Have we fought before?"

Before he could respond I kicked him in the gut, the jumped to the side as the guy with the spear tried to stab me from behind. I ducked under the strike of mister blue then knocked the Mr. spear's spear away.

I was about to shoot more fire at them but I was hit by a bolt of lightning. My cloak blocked most of it, so I span around to see a young woman with white hair standing wearing a black cloak with gold and purple designs.

'She looks familiar two.' I thought.

Then, while I was distracted, I was knocked to the ground by Mr. spear. I looked up as he was about to bury his spear in my face when I heard a roar. I rolled to the side as Rune still riding shadow swooped down. Shadow shot a breathed fire down at them but they all jumped away to avoid the flames.

Rune landed in front of them and dismounted. Shadow took a defensive stance in front of me as I got up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Ms. Cloak shot a bolt of lightning at Rune but Held up his hand and shot a blast of Blue lighting. The lighting canceled each other out. I shot my flames, and started driving them back until someone yelled. "STOP!"


End file.
